1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to pattern structures in semiconductor devices and methods of forming pattern structures in semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to pattern structures including pads and method of forming pattern structures including pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, it is very difficult to exactly form a minute pattern having a width below about 40 nm. To form such a minute pattern, a doubling pattern method is typically used. In the double patterning method, a spacer formation layer is formed on a pattern formed by a photolithography process, and then the minute pattern can be obtained using the spacer formation layer as an etching mask.
However, the minute pattern formed by the doubling patterning method may not have a desired structure according to that of a pattern obtained by the photolithography process. Thus, the minute pattern may not ensure a desired structure and dimension through the doubling pattern method including only one photolithography process. Generally, more than three photolithography processes may be required to form the minute pattern and a pad having a relatively large width at an end portion of the minute pad. As a result, processes for forming the minute pattern and the pad may be considerably complicated, and the cost and time of the processes may be increased. Further, the mis-alignment of the minute pattern and/or the pad may frequently occur because of the complicated processes.